The present invention relates to a multiple function combined weapon, which can be used in different ways.
As is known, armed and police forces of several Countries have presently felt a need of using semi-automatical or manual repetition guns, provided with smooth barrels and of several bores.
These types of guns, which have generally reduced length barrels (of about 400-450 mm) usually fire particular cartridges including rubber balls, or able to launch lachrymatory substances.
These guns, as is known, which can be handled in a very easy way and have a very small operating range of about 30 m, have been selected since, within a short distance, the shot is facilitated, particularly in dark or closed environments.
On the other hand such a gun, because of its limited range, necessarily requires further protection and for this reason each man bearing such a weapon is protected, usually, by another man bearing an automatic or rifled barrel weapon able of greater ranges.
Thus, because of the above mentioned security reasons, two men must be practically used in police and the like operations, which represents a drawback.